Ruby Rose/Image Gallery
__TOC__ Official Graphics RedSil.png|Ruby's silhouette RubyReveal.png|Official design reveal Christmas2012.png|Merry Christmas! Ruby Rose - Full Portrait4.jpg|Full portrait of Ruby RubySketch.png|Early sketches of Ruby TeamRWBY.png|Ruby, alongside the other members of Team RWBY. File:Rwby ruby turnaround by montyoum-d639ud5.gif|Full 3D Ruby model turnaround. (Click to animate)|link=http://images.wikia.com/rwby/images/c/cb/Rwby ruby turnaround by montyoum-d639ud5.gif Image.png|A promotional for the "Yellow" Trailer RubyCredits.png|Ruby's silhoutte during the ending credits RTX_Ruby_Weiss.jpg|A promotional image of Ruby. Twitter Rubychalkboard.png|Drawing done in the Rooster Teeth office RubyFacialRigs.png|Ruby facials rig Ruby Happy.png|Ruby enjoying herself Over the rainbow!.png|When Monty doesn't sleep... BJPKrz0CQAAvvkM.png|White Castle?... Ruby and Weiss.png|"Gettin' reeaal tired of your nonsense, Ruby" BI3N6KTCcAAxAbJ.png|Monty really liked this frame the episode he's working on RubyDrawn.png|Ruby drawn by Miles RWBYBand.png|Rocking out RubyxYang.png|Sisters 4evah Screenshots "Red" Trailer Cliffside Altar.png|Ruby at the beginning of her trailer Snowy_Forest2.png|Ruby walking through the forest RubySlice.png|Sweeping moon shot Blur.png|"Blurring speed" Hyperdrive.png|Ruby using the Cross Shot's recoil to further increase her speed Crescent Rose - Sniper.png|Ruby firing Crescent Rose Hint.png|Monty's hint pertaining to a hidden fact in Ruby's trailer "Yellow" Trailer RubyYang.png|Ruby and Yang Xiao Long Opening RWBYintro 00012.png|Ruby during the opening credits RWBYintro 00007.png|Ruby fighting alongside Weiss RWBYintro 00001.png|Ruby and the mysterious White Cloak Ruby Rose Episode1 00004.png|Weapons. Totally not an obsession... Episode1 00013.png|Are you...robbing me? Episode1 00018.png|Ruby, preparing to fight Roman Torchwick and his henchmen Episode1 00050.png|Trying to take out Crimson Episode1 00057.png|Ruby meets Ozpin Aw.png|On the airship with Yang Episode1 00070.png|Ruby meets Vomit Boy The Shining Beacon Episode2 00008.png|OMG! Weapons!! Episode2 00016.png|Err, sorry? Episode2 00031.png|Ruby and Blake. Episode2 00035.png|A helping hand from Jaune. Episode2 00038.png|It's a scythe, and a sniper rifle. Isn't it gorgeous? Episode2 00042.png|Wouldn't it weigh the same? RubyCredits.png|Ruby's silhouette during the closing credits. The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 Episode3 00002.png|I THINK this is where we're supposed to go... Episode3 00007.png|"How's your first day sis?" Episode3 00011.png|"Ahh! Sis!! It's happening again!" Episode3 00012.png|"Read this and never speak to me again!" Episode3 00019.png|Writing to people back at Signal. Episode3 00026.png|Trying again... Episode3 00034.png|Victorious against her sister! Episode3 00036.png|Team RWBY - Together for the first time The First Step RWBY4_002473.png|"Myyy... Prrreciouuusss...! Ep400011.png|"I. Drink. Milk!" Ep400030.png|Shouldn't this be the other way around? Ep400035.png|Bad news - They choose your team Ep400039.png|''WHAT!'' Ep400037.png|Brave smile on! Ep400044.png|Ready for action! The First Step, Pt.2 RubyE52.png|Going in for a landing. RubyE59.png|There's always Jaune... RubyE510.png|...he's funny... RubyE511.png|...but not very good in a fight. RubyE512.png|There's also Blake. RubyE513.png|She likes books... RubyE514.png|...but I don't think I could hold a conversation with her. The Emerald Forest RWBY6_003284.png|MY KILL RWBY6 003471.png|We need to work on this 'teamwork' thing a bit... RWBY6 003779.png|Okay, let's try this one again RWBY6 003786.png|Enough for two, if they can work out how to divide it up RubyandWeiss6.png|This would be badass if they were actually working together... RWBY6_005384.png|That poor tree didn't see it coming... The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 Ep7 ruby.png|Waiting for Weiss to get out of her indecision loop Ep7 rubyweiss2.png|Ruby touches one of Weiss's sore spots Ep7 rubyweiss.png|Being dragged along by the bossy girl Ep7 ruby4.png|Ruby mocks Weiss's... issues Ep7 rubyfalling.png|Falling without a landing strategy Category:Image Gallery Category:Ruby images